omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- לופוס
Eye of the Eagle (Lupus, Silver Fang Rank 1) ' ' This gift allows the user to see long distance, over "two looks away". This gift will not work well in the city, as buildings tend to get in the way. It is, eerily enough, taught by an Eagle spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- 1 נוסיס השפעה: משפר את טווח הראיה של הדמות במספר קילומטרים ומאפשר לראות פרטים קטנים ממרחקים גדולים. מוסיף 2+ לכל בדיקות הבחנה הקשורות לחוש הראייה. תוספת זאת באה במקום התוספת של מתנת חושים מחודדים עבור ראייה. רוח מלמדת: כל רוח מהברוד של הבז ' ' Find Water (Lupus, Red Talon, Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' This gift allows a Garou to locate any body of water within 20 miles. This Gift is taught by a Frog spirit System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + השרדות כנגד: מרחק מהגארו עלות: -- השפעה: מאתר מקור מים ראוי לשתייה במרחק שווה לדירוג המתנה בקילומטרים. המתנה מאפשרת גם להרגיש אם מים ראויים לשתייה או לא. במידה וההשפעות המזיקות במים מוסתרות באופן קסום יש להשתמש בדירוג המתנה כנגד דירוג ההסתרה. רוח מלמדת: צפרדע ' ' Heightened Senses (Lupus Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may vastly increase her sensory input for a short time. When in Homid or Glabro form, her senses become as sharp as those of a wolf, while in her wolf forms, her senses become preternaturally potent. This gift is taught by Wolf-spirits. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעלה את תכונת ההבחנה ב 2 לסצינה. מאפשר שימוש בחושי זאב גם בצורת אנוש רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Leap of the Kangaroo / Hare's Leap (Lupus Rank 1) ' ' This Gift was originally developed by the lost Bunyip tribe. By invoking the Gift, Garou may leap incredible distance. Despite its name, this Gift is taught by Hare- or Cat-spirits (marsupial-spirits seem loath to aid the Garou these days...). System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מכפיל מרחקי קפיצה רוח מלמדת: ארנב או חתול ' ' Prey Mind (Lupus Rank 1) ' ' The wolf is not always the predator, as lupus sorely realize. Humans' capability for destruction grows ever greater, and more wolves die at their hands every day. When the predator becomes prey, it is this Gift that comes to the fore and assists the Garou in evasion, showing them places to hide, ways to run, and even chances to attack back. A lamb or deer spirit teaches the Gift System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מנער מעקב או מרדף אחרי הדמות. המתנה לא מעלימה את הדמות מן העין ואיננה עובדת כנגד מי שנמצא בקשר עין עם לדמות. יש להעלם בדרך כלשהי ואז להפעיל את המתנה. לפרטים נוספים אפשר לראות את המערכון של מונטי פייטון How not to be seen. השימוש המרכזי של מתנה זאת הוא לברוח מדברים. לפי שיקול מנחה, היא עשויה להיות פחות יעילה כשמנסים להתגנב למשהו. מתנה זאת יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות לרגל אחריה מרחוק עם מתנות כגון Sense of the prey. רוח מלמדת: צבאים ואיילים ' ' Sense Prey (Lupus, Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' Werewolves used this ancient Gift during hard winters to feed their packs. The Gift lets Garou locate enough prey to feed a pack. In the urban environment, This Gift guides the lupus to prey within the city, usually in parks, sewers, animal shelters and even zoos. The Gift will tell the werewolf the location of large numbers of prey within 50 miles in the wilds, and within the limits of a city and its suburbs. Humans and wolves do no register as prey animals (as per the Litany), but it is said that the Red Talons know a variant of this Gift that acts otherwise. A wolf spirit teaches this Gift. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי כנגד: מרחק מהגארו עלות: -- השפעה: מוצא ציד עבור להקה בטווח שווה לדירוג המתנה בקילומטרים. המתנה מוצאת רק ציד למזון גשמי, היא לא מוצאת תולע להרוג ואפילו לא רוחות שאפשר לצוד עבור נוסיס. הצייד שמאותר על ידי המתנה נקי ומספיק לגארו ולהקתו אבל עדיין צריך לצוד אותו ולשמור עליו ממתחרים, המתנה לא מסייעת בחלק הזה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Sense Wyld (Lupus Rank 1) ' ' The Garou invoking this Gift may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by a Wyld-spirit System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: נותן לחוש בנוכחות והשפעת ווילד בסביבה הקרובה של הדמות. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: רוח ווילד כלשהיא ' ' Axis Mundi (Lupus, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou with this Gift can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the werewolf carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Wolves will detect this, and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt there. Other animals will also recognize this, and not attack the intruder. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- תבונה + דחף חייתי (מגן) כנגד: -- דירוג הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות תמיד יודעת היכן היא נמצאת ביחס לגאיה. רוחות שאינן תולע ובעלי חיים יתנו לדמות לעבור בשלום דרך הטריטוריה שלהן. במקומות כה רחוקים בהם המושג כיוון ויחס לא קיים, הדמות תקבל תמיד את התשובה ירוק. ' ' כאשר המתנה מופעלת, הדמות תמיד נמצאת באופן נומינאלי בתוך הטריטוריה שלה ולא מפרה טריטוריות של בעלי חיים. בעלי חיים ורוחות בעלי חיים שאינן תולע יעזבו את הדמות לנפשה כל עוד היא לא מפריעה להן ישירות (חודרת לתוך המאורה, גונבת אוכל ישירות וכולי). רוח מלמדת: ציפורים נודדות ' ' תקף ליום רוח מלמדת: ציפורים נודדות ' ' Scent of Sight (Lupus Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can use his sense of smell to compensate completely for his eyes; thus, he could attack invisible creatures normally, or roughly navigate in absolute darkness. This Gift is taught by a Wolf-spirit. System: The Storyteller should not require rolls every turn, but only when something could cause the Garou to lose his opponent's scent (he ran through water, they are fighting in a smelly alley, etc.) זמן : אפס דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי כנגד: בהתאם לעוצמת הריחות האחרים בסביבה\דירוג הסתתרות של יריב עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר שימוש בחוש הריח במקום חוש הראיה. הדמות רואה ריחות בחדות מספקת שחוש הריח שלה מסוגל להחליף את חוש הראייה בכל שימושיו. זה מאפשר לתקוף מטרות שנעלמו מחוש הראייה אבל לא מחוש הריח. עבור מטרות שנעלמו גם מחוש הריח יש לבדוק דירוגים מול דירוג ההסתתרות של היריב. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Sense the Unnatural (Lupus, Philodox Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can sense any unnatural presence and determine its approximate strength and type. supernatural presences can include: magic, spirits, the Wyrm, wraiths, etc. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס דירוג: הבחנה + חידות או מודעות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת ההסתרה של המטרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בדברים על טבעיים ולהעריך את עוצמתם וסוגם הכללי. בעזרת טקס ניתן לזהות את העוצמה והסוג בצורה מדוייקת יותר. לא ניתן לראות בעזרת מתנה זאת דברים בלתי נראים אבל ניתן לחוש בנוכחות כללית באזור. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Wyld Ferocity (Lupus Rank 2) ' ' The harsh, untamed wilderness frequently brings death to humans who venture into it unprepared. With this Gift, the Garou can heighten the fear humans have of the wild. A panic-stricken human may be unable to act or have to flee the area. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: בני אנוש רגילים (גהולים, ציידים, קוסמים וקרובי דם של משני צורה ופיות לא נחשבים כבני אנוש רגילים) מקבלים מינוס 1 לכל הפעולות ולרוב בורחים. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Catfeet (Lupus Rank 3) ' ' This Gift gives the Garou the agility of a cat, making him immune to falls under 100 feet (he lands on his feet just right). He also has perfect balance even on the most slippery surfaces, and the difficulties of all combat actions involving body slams and grappling are reduced by two. This Gift is taught by a Cat-spirit. System: The Garou does not need to expend points or roll for this ability; it becomes innate to those who learn the Gift. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות לא מקבלת נזק מנפילות של פחות מ- 30 מטר. 2 + נגד איבוד שיווי משקל. רוח מלמדת: חתול ' ' Death Whispers (Lupus, Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' The ancient Greeks associated the wolf with death. Hecate wore three wolf heads, while Charon wore wolf ears. Lupus with this Gift echo that connection. By standing entirely still near a recently dead body, the lupus can hear the final words of the deceased. These words are often rambling and incoherent, but can provide clues and understanding of what happened at the moment of their death, or of their most prominent thoughts at the moment of their demise. System: זמן : טקס קצר \ ארוך דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 5 + 1 לשעה מאז המוות עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לשמוע את הרגעים האחרונים של מישהו שמת. בעזרת טקס ארוך ניתן לחוות את רגעיו האחרונים של המת. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Monkey Tail (Lupus Rank 3) ' ' Although the lupus' tail retains the appearance of a regular wolf's tail, it gains far more agility and flexibility. Although incapable of fine manipulation, the tail can grasp objects, wrap around branches or allow the Garou to hang upside down. The tail can also attack from an unexpected direction. A Monkey-spirit must be persuaded to teach a Garou this Gift System: After learning this Gift, the Garou's tail automatically becomes prehensile whenever she likes. When attempting to lift objects with her tail, the Garou's strength rating is halved. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הופך את הזנב של הגארו לזרוע נוספת עם חצי כוח, ניתן לשימוש רק בצורת לופוס או היספו. רוח מלמדת: קוף ' ' Name the Spirit (Lupus Rank 3) ' ' A werewolf with this gift becomes familiar with the ways of the Umbra. He can sense the type of approximate Trait levels (Rage, Gnosis, Willpower etc) of a spirit. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of the Uktena totem. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: כוח הרצון של הרוח עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מגלה את המאפיינים של הרוח וגם את זהותה האמיתית. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Strength of Gaia (Lupus Rank 3) ' ' The Goddess blesses her child with enhanced strength to defeat her enemies. The Garou must maintain her Lupus form, but she retains the might of the Crinos. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות מקבלת את תוספת הכוח והחוסן של צורת הקרינוס במקום אלו של צורות הלופוס וההיספו גם כאשר היא בצורות אלו. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Beast Life (Lupus Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may not only communicate with animals, but can attract and command them. If there are no animals of the sort desired in the vicinity, none can be called. This Gift is taught by any Animal-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: 5 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מושך בעלי חיים מסוג רצוי ומאפשר תקשורת עמם. בעלי החיים שזומנו יצייתו לגארו למשך סצנה אחת. רוח מלמדת: בעל חיים כלשהו ' ' Gnaw (Lupus Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may strengthen her jaws to the point that, given time, she can chew through just about anything. In addition, her jaws do more damage in combat. This Gift is taught by a Wolf-spirit. System: When employing this power in combat, the Garou's bite does an extra level of damage. זמן : אפס דירוג: חוסן + אתלטיקה כנגד: לפי הקושי של החומר אותו הגארו נושך- עץ = 4, שריון ברזל = 5, לוחות פלדה מגולוונת = 7, דלת טיטניום = 10. עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מוסיף +1 בלתי ספיג לנזק שגורמים הניבים של הגארו. מאפשר לנשוך דרך דברים קשים במיוחד. לא ניתן להשתמש במתנה בצורת ההומיד או גלאברו. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Venom (Lupus Rank 4) ' ' A common trick of desert-dwelling Garou, this Gift allows the user to produce a noxious venom. The werewolf's bile can incapacitate or even kill a victim. The Garou is immune to her own poison, but she can be incapacitated by another Garou's venom attack. A venomous snake spirit teaches this gift. Most Garou hesitate to make deals with snakes or serpents, but sometimes necessity outweighs prejudice. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: חוסן + רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: -- השפעה: מוסיף עוד נקודת נזק מיוחד מרעל לנשיכה ומוריד זמנית את החוסן של הקורבן ב- 1 לשארית הסצנה. שימושים חוזרים במתנה מצטברים רק עד ל 3- לחוסן. יריבים אשר החוסן שלהם ירד לאפס יאבדו הכרה. הרעל לא משמר את תכונותיו ליותר משניה ולכן לא משפיע כאשר מורחים אותו על נשקים. רוח מלמדת: נחש ' ' Boon of the Animal Fathers (Lupus Rank 5) ' ' By entreaty to a specific Animal Father, the Garou can gain that specific animal totem for a scene. If the Garou entreaties Father Moose, the Garou can gain Moose as his totem for that scene, gaining all the benefits as if she were allied to that totem. This does not give the special powers granted by the metis gift Totem Gift, only the regular benefits of a totem alliance. The Animal Fathers are believed to be different, more specific, aspects of the animal totems. This gift only works with totems that embody "real" animals; Unicorn or Pegasus cannot be entreated with this gift. System: This gift may only be used once per scene. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 8 עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: מעניק את היתרונות של רוח טוטמית אחת למשך סצינה אחת. על הגארו להכיר את הטוטם האמור. רוח מלמדת: כל רוח טוטמית ' ' Elemental Gift (Lupus Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may call upon the primal force of Gaia Herself, thereby commanding the spirits of the elements. The Garou can cause the elements to rise up, undulate forward, and even engulf foes. This Gift summons an elemental spirit, not merely the raw matter of the elements. This Gift is taught by an elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 8 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר שליטה בנפח גדול של אחד מארבעת היסודות הקלאסיים רוח מלמדת: כל יסודן ' ' Song of the Great Beast (Lupus Rank 5) ' ' The Garou must be in the deep wilderness to employ this Gift. If so, he can, by howling at the sky, call one of the Great Beasts - the ancient creatures that used to walk the Earth in ages past - to his aid. Examples of Beasts are the Sasquatch (Bigfoot), the Willawau (giant owl), the Yeti, the great megalodon sharks that swam the seas eons ago, and other legendary creatures. Who knows - there are rumors of surviving dinosaurs in the deep Congo... This Gift is taught by a Nature-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: 9 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מזמן את אחד מיצורי הטבע האגדתיים לעזור לגארו. רוח מלמדת: רוחות טבע עתיקות